coming home
by pangie26
Summary: She was ordered to retune home to face an aunt who hated her? will she be able to find love or will she be left in the cold again? Sere/dar fic


She was ordered to retune home, despite her busy life to make a dress for an aunt she despised. Will love come with the adventure she created or will she once again be left in the cold.

I don't own sailor moon, this is my own story.

God, what possessed me to come back here, to a place that I hate. Well that is a little to harsh, it is more on the lines of I loathed this place. What brought me back here? That is easy, my aunts wedding. Why my mother was so adamant about me being present was beyond my understanding, but on the other hand my mother rarely ever thought unless it had to do with bridge games or charity functions.

Yes, that's right my family was rich; well really they where considered old money. A family that was born with money and was driven by money since god knows when. That was my family and tradition was supposedly to always stand by your family, even if they hated your guts.

If it was even possible for a blood relative to hate their own kin, my aunt was the one. She was the youngest of four sisters by about fifteen years and boy did she hate her sisters. My aunt was always jealous that her sisters married for love and into families with stature and wealth, while she was left with lovers who where only servants. The real reason was because she was an ilagitament daughter and was never given the chance to be around men that held stature. Her grandfather made sure of that and from what I was told about my aunt he had every reason to.

Back to the point, I am here for my aunts wedding. It seems my, oh so loving aunty finally snagged herself a respectable man. How that was even possible is beyond my understanding, but who am I to judge. I barly know my aunt and the few encounters left a rather hateful distaste in my mouth.

The only thing worse about being back to a place that you hate, attending a wedding of a aunt who hates you, was that fact you had to design her wedding dress. Oh yes, that didn't come out wrong. I was ordered by my mother to design my aunts dress for free. I am a famous fashion designer for god sakes and my mother orders me to design a person's dress for free let alone someone who hates me; is my mother insane. Of course my mother had to be insane or really blind.

Oh, did I forget about mentioning I was a designer. Well, I am a famous designer. It started out to get back at my parents and to get as far away as possible from this god forsaken place. At seventeen I convinced my parents to send me to a college in France. Why France, that's easy my favorite aunt lives there and one of my favorite cousins. So it wasn't hard to decide where to go. From there you can already tell, I became a designer.

So back to reality, I am now back home, Virgina. The place I grew up and yes, I had good and bad friends. The only reason I am currently driving down this road is to visit one of my other favorite cousin and boy is he in for a very rude surprise.

I fly into the circular drive way, not caring about the rocks and dust my car is kicking up. My music is still blaring Smash Mouth as I skid to a stop. I easily spot a tall shaggy blond hair man staring angrily at the intrusion. I couldn't help but smirk when he begins to stand with a look that clearly said Oh shit.

" Oh no you don't" I yelled as I jumped form my car. Which by the way I completely left running. Slamming the door and in a few strides I cleared the stairs tackling my fleeing cousin to the ground.

" You think you can run from me Drew" I sneered hauntingly as I stratled him. Probably a sight many debutants from the south wouldn't be caught dead in, but I am sure as hell not one of them at this point or at any point " Don't think you can get off so easily"

Oh man and groans where the only things heard as my fist connected with my dear cousin nose and oh boy is he going to feel that tomorrow.

" Ahh, Sere what the hell did you do that for." Drew wined as he held his nose.

I could only glare as I looked at him " That, my dear cousin is for baling on my fashion show last year. Which was it blond or brunette?"

" Blond" He muttered still holding his nose. I couldn't help but turn my head slightly, glaring at the wall. " MINA" I growled " I should have know when she was an hour late to the show." I muttered turning back to my cousin.

" I can't imagine what you did to her for her absence." He remarked with sarcasm. How he was able to do it while still holding his nose was beyond me, but I have to give the man props for trying.

"Don't worry honey, I only donated her lovely blond hair to charity." I remarked nonchalantly as I lifted myself from him. Once standing I offered my hand to help him up which he grudgingly excepted. Once he was on his feet is when I noticed the horrified look on his face. He may have been with Mina back then, but obviously he hasn't seen her since.

" Yo..You cut her hair." He patheticly stuttered.

I couldn't help but eye him with amusement, while smacking him upside the head. "Of course not you dolt. Are you crazy, she is my top model." I ended my scolding with my hands on my hips. Looking at him like had just grown two heads.

I watched him smile with amusement and let go of his nose. "You look good Sere" He said as he engulfed me in a hug, I wasn't excepting.

He was right though I did look good. I did look different from the last time he saw me. My hair was no longer in there buns, instead my golden blond hair flowed loosely down my back in long layers ending at my lower back. I wore a short denim skirt with a dark grey halter boustie that tie up the back and showed off my tan and well tone stomach, my long tan legs and other part I won't mention. My favorite calf high stiletto heels adorned my feet with knee high black stocking. Oh yah, I was hot.

"Thanks Drew, but don't think sucking up can get you off that easily." I reprimanded, trying to hide my evil smirk as I watch my cousins shoulders slouched slightly. Did I also tell you I was here for a reason.

"I am Sorry, Sere" He whispered not looking at me.

"And" I urged

"I will do anything to make it up to you" He sighed defeated and finally looked at me,

My dear cousins eyes widened as my smirk can apparent. "I am so glad you said that!"

"Why" Drew asked eyeing me warily.

"Come on dear cousin. I would never make you do something you didn't want to do."

I couldn't help but laugh as he snorted in disbelief. He new me to well; so I might as well ease his curiosity. "I need you to model for me. I have tickets for you and four friends to go to Paris in three weeks."

"Friends" He questioned stupidly.

Before I could answer screams echoed through the yard as three men came running up from the pool. In an instant I was engulfed by three pairs of wet strong arms.

"What are you doing here?'" When did you arrive"

"Dame, girl since when are you so hot?"

Came the greeting I got from the men I always considered my brothers. "Ken, Chad, Greg, Its good to see you guys." I chirped hugging them tightly. Turning to look at drew I stated "Look at the ticket names and that will answer your question, hon."

The guys gave us a questioning look before our attention was diverted to the crash of braking glass. Everyone's heads snapped to the entrance of the old Victorian house. Standing there was a dark and handsome man. He was tall, lean, and very well build. He had dark black hair that fell slightly into his stormy blue eyes.

" Darien" I couldn't help the name that left my lips. He just stood there gaping, his hand still suspended in the air.

"Ser.. Meatball heard" He smirk, after gaining his composure. He still stared at me with those blue eyes and a looked that slightly unnerved me. This was my greatest enemy and he had just called me that dreadful name.

My face slightly flushed with anger, instead of bantering with him as a child I once was I only glared. He wasn't going to get the better of me anymore. I wasn't the whiney cry baby I was back then and I sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me angry. Unfortunately, before I could say a word a high pitch female voice echoed through the hallway and porch.

"What is that horrid noise?" said a woman with bright red hair, green eyes, wearing a very reviling bright pink bikini top and a tight black mini skirt.

I couldn't help but snort trying to hold back my laughter, while elbowing Drew in his ribs "She looks like a muffin" I hissed with laughter, loud enough for everyone to hear. Ken, Chad, and Greg, struggled with their own laughter. While Drew gave me a look while his face turned red from suppressed laughter. Darien on the other hand just glared. How he could not find that funny was beyond me.

"What did you say?" the woman asked slightly annoyed. This only caused all four men to burst out laughing and Darien to glare at me harder.

"UH.. That noise would be mine." I laughed nervously as I ran to my car. Only to find it locked. "Dame" I hissed to myself, only I could lock my car while it is still running. Looking around I found the only way to get in was the sun roof. "Well so be it" I muttered as I jumped onto the side of the car and draping my body into the sun roof. Let me tell you it was a compete pain in the ass to reach for the door handle. I can imagine what I looked like with my skirt riding up and my leg hanging half over the side of my car till I ungracefully fell into it. "Oh, that is going to hurt tomorrow" I moaned rubbing the spot on my head that hit the string wheel.

I finally managed to merger form the car to find five amused male faces and a very angry muffin, as I officially dubbed her. "What?" I yelled still rubbing my head as I headed back to the house.

" That was interesting" Ken stated with amusement, but still eyeing me carefully.

I laughed lightly at his face. "Don't worry ken, I won't hurt you this time." Did I also tell you I not only grew up with all of these guys, but with three brothers. Let me just tell you I could kick all there asses in a heartbeat. That's what happens when you grow up around a bunch of boys, you become one. I am really surprised I was able to become a lady, let alone a fashion designer.

"What did you say earlier, bitch." The annoying red head shirked.

I looked at all the guys except Darien, all of them holding a horrified, anger, and conflicted look. I know they were debating on defending me or be nice to Darien's new girlfriend. Me I could care less; no girl gets away with calling me a name even if I deserve it.

I just gave her an indifferent look "Do I know you?'

"NO"

"Oh, well then I guess I don't need to answer you." I answered with slight boredom. "Drew you got the ticket to Paris"

"Yah"

"Good, I expect you to shave."

"WHAT" Drew yelled with slight hysteria and confusion.

I could only smirk, "Didn't I tell you, you are modeling underwear. So you better shave." I ended with a slap on his rear, causing everyone to break out laughing again. I abruptly turned to the guys " I hope to see you all Paris?"

" I am going to Paris" The annoying girl shirked happily, obviously forgetting about me dissing her as she jumped up and down still clutching onto Darien's arm.

This was the last straw, it was bad enough I had to come back to this retched place, make a dress for a woman who hates me, but to think this horrid woman was going to go to Paris on my plane was another thing.

" I am sorry dear, the invitation doesn't extend to you." I sneered darkly as I walked towards the group. The guys quickly stepped back, knowing all too well my dark tone never meant any good.

"What, you can't invite my boyfriend and not me." She yelled back.

I could clearly see her eyes a blaze with jealousy. If only she knew that would fuel my malice further, she would have kept her mouth shut.

" True, very true, but I don't really care what you think. I gave tickets for my boys and you aren't invited, whether you are one of their girlfriends or not. I suggest you get over it and get a manicure because you aren't going to Paris, understood." I ended with a sneer. I then looked at the guys "I will see you all in plane if you come. Darien besides our little conflict I do hope you come."

He could only look at me with a look that I didn't understand and at this point never wanted to. He had a girlfriend and my feelings for him ended a long time ago. Ok, maybe that didn't really happen, but right know I had bigger things to worry about.

"You going to Aunt Carrie's" Andrew called as I walked away.

I could only cringe at the name of the only aunt that hated my guts. "Yes, unfortunately and god help us if she doesn't kill me with her bad attitude and stupidity."

" I'll come with you" He said as he walked down the steps leaving the guys and his other friends behind.

I could only gap at him with a look that clearly said are you kidding me, but only answered with. "Are you serious, you would endure crazy aunt Carrie for no reason."

"Of course, only if I can drive." he said with a shrug as he approached my 2008 metallic blue Mercedes.

"Dream on asshole" I responded, quickly jumping into the driver seat. "You drive like a grandma."

"Whatever" he growled sliding into the leather passenger seat.

" Hold on" I yelled over the smash mouth that was now blaring through the speakers. I shifted the car into reverse, spinning into a donut before turning towards the road, rocks and dust flying behind me.

"You know how to make an exit don't you" Drew laughed as we headed down the gravel road.

"Never forget it Drew, never forget it" was my only answer.


End file.
